nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Dansk Melodi Grand Prix
Dansk Melodi Grand Prix is an annual music competition organised by Danish public broadcaster . It determines the country's representative for the North Vision Song Contest since the fifth edition. The contest used semi-finals and final for the first edition. However, the duels were introduced in the second edition and the number of the participating songs were reduced to eight from sixteen. The selection has currently produced four winners; the third winner, "In Love with the World", has been the most successful winner by achieving the eleventh place. With "Skylder dig ik' noget", Denmark held the record for the most successful host country previously held by Sweden with the fourteenth place and later held by the United Kingdom with the second place. Origin and history :Further information: Dansk Melodi Grand Prix is inspired by the of Denmark held for the . However their only difference is the semi-finals. It is also inspired by the Swedish selection Fantasifestivalen. Since its television debut, the competition has been one of the most popular television programs in Denmark. The broadcaster decided to provide a live broadcast through their site. Participation Artists The Danish broadcaster decided to have both artists selected by the juries and public. Also artists will get the chance to apply for the selection a few days before the press from where the artists by the juries will be selected. After the jury selection a poll will be posted on the DR website where the public will get the chance to vote for their favorites out of the non-selected contestants. After completing a total of sixteen artists (eight from the juries and eight from the public) the selection will start with the artists' submitted songs. Songs Each artist has the right to submit only one song. However, a composer or lyricist can be a contributor in more than one song. It's not mandatory that the composers will be Danish. The song can be in any language but it's preferred to be in Danish or English. However any other language is accepted. After the artists submit their song both the juries and public select their favorite songs to enter the semi-finals. Foreign For the first edition, artists from neighbor countries (Sweden, Finland, Norway etc.) could apply and only one of them would be selected to enter the competition while artists from the rest of the world couldn't enter. The foreign entry was removed as the duels were introduced for the second and third editions and was added again in the fourth edition. Since that edition, the artist could be from any country in the rest of the world although DR has been selecting only artists from the Nordics. However, some big artists such as Lady Gaga, Rihanna, Katy Perry cannot enter as they are too famous for the contest. Here is a list of the selected foreign acts: Hosting The selection can be held anywhere in Denmark. Every city has the right to apply for the contest. However they must uphold some standards like having a venue with capacity over 5,000. DR gets to choose between the applied cities based on their criteria for the host city. So far , , , and have applied to host the selection. Herning was the first city to host the selection. DR decided that will host the second edition of the selection. However, after was selected for the host of the North Vision Song Contest 5 the broadcaster had to change the host and it was decided that Herning will host the second edition again. The host venue of the third edition was located in which has been submitting venues to host the selection since the first edition. The fourth edition was hosted in 's . The first and second editions are currently the only editions to have three presenters while all the other editions have been hosted by a single host. Medina has hosted the contest once and is the only presenter that has represented the country in the contest. Format DMGP 01: Semi-finals In the first edition of the selection the Fantasifestivalen–format was used. There were two semi-finals in the edition. Each semi-final included eight songs which were selected by the jury of DR and the Danish public. The semi-finals were held the same week with five days between them. Both jury and public had to vote in the final. Four songs from each semi-final qualified to the grand final. The three top scored songs according both the jury and public and the top scored song from the jury were the qualifiers The eight songs from the two semi-finals compete in the final. The voting is the same with the semi-final with each jury awarding their points to their favorite songs. The song with the highest number of points wins the selection and represents the country in the contest. DMGP 02–03: Duels After the changes of the selection's format it was decided to completely remove the semi-finals and introduce the duels where two songs will be competing for a place to the next round. There are in total three rounds; the first round includes four duels, the second two and the third and final round includes the final duel which will decide the Danish representative. In the third edition, the duels included songs by previous Danish representatives, Medina and Aura Dione. The first two duels of the quarter-finals and the first of the semi-finals were held under the name Duels Medina ''while the rest of the quarter-finals and the semi-finals were held under the name ''Duels Aura. The final duel included one song from each artist. DMGP 04–present: Final It was decided by DR during the third edition that the format of the selection will change once again. Only one final will be held for each edition and will include, like some other selections, nine native songs and one foreign song. It was officially announced on 16 January 2014. The songs of the selection were presented as in the second and third editions; one song each day. However, as there was a foreign act, the first nine songs were by the Danish acts and the tenth and last song was by the foreign act. The foreign act, as in the first and only edition to had use one until the fourth, was from Denmark's neighbor countries. For the fifth edition, the songs were in the Danish language apart from the foreign act's song, which could be in any language. Voting The voting system that is used for the selection is similar to the system used in North Vision. The juries award their 1, 2, 4, 6, 8, 10 and 12 points to their top eight songs and it is the 50% of the total score. Televoting is the other 50% of total. In the semi-finals the top three according the total score qualifies while the fourth qualifier is the most scored song from the other five songs according the jury. In the final the song with the highest number of points at the end of the voting is the winner. The voting system had changed since the second edition, as the duels were introduced. The voters had 200 points to give to the songs of the duel. However, they couldn't give the same amount of points to the songs (100-100) or 0 to one song. In the fourth edition, the voting system changed as a final was introduced. The Northvision–system was used; 1 to 8, 10 and 12 points were given by each jury. In the fifth edition the "rest of the world" jury would be introduced which combined the votes from the associate members of the NBU that wished to vote in the selection. However, after a poll it was decided that the "jury and televoting" system would be used where all the countries are involved; participants of the contest could apply as juries while the rest that did not apply could votes as part of the televoting. Jury was the 60% of the result while the televoting was the rest 40%. The system is expected to change for the sixth edition. Winners So far, most of the winners have been in the . However, the first and fifth winners were songs in the , which has achieved the best score for the country in the second edition with 180 points. The second winner marked the first non-qualification of the country. "In Love with the World" currently holds the record for the best placed winner of the selection while "Skylder dig ik' noget" holds the record for the highest score. See also * Denmark * Fantasifestivalen External links *NVSC Forum *Channel Category:National selections